


Better Late Than Never

by MementoVive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Prompto Argentum, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoVive/pseuds/MementoVive
Summary: Much to Prompto's chagrin, Noctis drags them out after school to go photographing at an abandoned church near the outskirts of the city. However, when they stumble across trouble brewing in the abandoned building, Prompto puts his fears aside to help his best friend.Takes place before the events of the game.
Relationships: None, Pre-slash if you want - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> A happy very belated birthday to Prompto haha, this is my first fic I've ever actually posted so hopefully I'm doing this right.  
> Minor spoilers about a certain character in the game but its a bit of a blink and you'll miss it.

"Oh my god, oh my god I'm going to die. I'm going to die and it'll be your fault."

Prompto heard Noctis sigh from ahead, only pausing long enough to glance at him from over his shoulder before continuing to climb the giant fence that marked off the old church.

"I'm going to be skinned and Ignis will use me in his next recipe and nobody will ever know. Gladio will be in on it too. He's supposed to watch my entry exam next week you know."

The chain link fence gave a loud shudder as Noctis flipped himself to the other side, his glare now presented in full view at Prompto.

"Prompto."

"Well not anymore I'm not, I'm gonna be the new stew they serve at those super long meetings you always complain about-"

"Prompto."

"-actually have they called yet? What time is it? I know it's past the time you're usually home oh my six it's past _five_?! Its a school night Noct! They're gonna kill me!"

"Prompto!"

Prompto almost dropped his phone at Noctis' shout and looked up, the prince already on the ground at the other side of the fence.  
Noctis crossed his arms and gave Prompto another hard stare.

"Are you coming?"

Prompto returned the glare.

"That's what you said when you invited me to go to the arcade."

Noctis rolled his eyes, "They're closed, where else were we supposed to hang out?"

"Literally anywhere else!" Prompto said, throwing his hands into the air, "want me to make a list? Because I can make a list! My house-"

"Just, please come over here?" Noctis said and Prompto paused, looking up from where he was counting on his fingers. Something in Nocts voice sounded off, like he was equally parts frustrated and anxious.

Noctis scuffed the ground with his foot and reached for his own phone, flicking it on and checking the time himself. Putting it away, he huffed an annoyed breath, "Fine. I dragged you out here cause I heard you wanted to take pictures of the church before they tore it down. Besides, with exams and stuff happening we haven't been able to hang out and stuff lately."

Noctis had gone quiet and kicked a rock on his side of the fence with force, brows furrowed and mouth curved into a frustrated frown.

Prompto paused, not quite expecting that sincerity coming from Noctis. He sighed, then scrubbed at his head, the hat he was wearing probably messing it up further.

"You're going to be the death of me." Prompto said under his breath before tucking his phone back into his jacket pocket and making his way towards the fence; ignoring the flutter of warmth that spread in his chest.

Noctis was facing away from him now but jerked around when he heard the chains ring under Promptos weight as he scaled the fence much faster than Noctis had.

Prompto leapt down the last few feet, the dry leaves crunching beneath his shoes and met Noctis's smug grin with a frown.

"Not a word."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

They stood there for a moment, both in their fall getup and bracing against the late October chill. Prompto stood with his arms crossed and Noctis returned it with a shit-eating grin until Prompto felt his lips start to curl up against his will.

Noctis laughed and bumped his shoulder, "Come on let's go."

Prompto snorted, "I hate you," he said shoving Noctis back with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, " Noctis pulled out his phone, "lead the way oh great photographer."

Prompto flinched back from the flash of Noctis's phone and rolled his eyes.

"Watch it dude! You'll ruin these picture perfect eyes!"

Quickly, they made their way towards the church. When they neared the entrance Prompto glanced back, noticing that Noctis was lagging behind and texting furiously on his phone.

"You better not be sending everyone that picture you took of me, entirely unflattering," He said.

Noctis glanced up at his voice before going back to his business.

"Pff, nah dude you kidding? I've got way better stuff on this thing anyway."

"Awww not the toilet paper dog incident."

"Yes the toilet paper dog incident."

"I can't help it! Dogs are so sweet."

"Sweet enough to let them into your bathroom for the night?"

Noctis had caught up now, sliding his phone into his pocket and poking his arm.

"I left the door open, " Prompto said, grumbling.

"Hm, " Noctis turned towards the church now, raising a hand to block the sunset from his eyes, " so, we heading in?"

Prompto took a moment, watching the steeple catch the light from the sun and went to grab his camera.

"Might as well," he said setting himself up, "I wanna get the inside before the sun goes down completely."

Noctis waited patiently as he took pictures from the outside, shifting into different positions to try and catch the right angle.  
When Prompto began to flip through his pictures, Noctis started making his way into the entrance hall, taking in the glass panes and the old bulletin board that still held old announcements that fluttered in the light autumn breeze.

Prompto was sure to take pictures of those too.

They made their way deeper into the church, Prompto taking his time in admiring the ancient depictions on the windows and the carvings in the wooden pews that were still intact, snapping pictures all the way.

Noctis was lounging on one of said intact pews, one leg dangling off the side and staring at the ceiling. Whether he was actually appreciating the structure Prompto was certain he wasn't. Occasionally he would pull out his phone and scan the screen with an unreadable expression, sending off texts every now and then.

It was touching that he came all the way out here for him though, Prompto thought with a small smile to himself as he snapped a picture of Noctis, his friend flipping him off after he realized what he did.

Despite everything, Noctis really was the best friend he could ever ask for.

Snickering to himself, Prompto settled against the wall across from Noctis, flicking through the pictures on his roll.  
The stain glass windows with the sunset catching the colors perfectly, the altar where plenty of wooden carvings of the Six still remained, ruined and chipped beyond repair as they were.  
Pews, Noctis, Noctis on pews, pillars, wide area shot, blurry image from when Noctis tried to ruin Promptos' selfie, stain glass windows, wait a minute...

Prompto paused on the next image, another wide view of the church, but this time facing from the altar to the back doors. Above, there was a loft, where the light coming through the windows at the top was being blocked by something.

Squinting, Prompto couldn't make it out, it was a cheap camera after all. But still, something about the picture made his skin crawl.

Trying to act natural, and not at all freaked out, Prompto quickly snapped the same picture again.

There wasn't anything blocking the window this time.

They weren't upstairs. They didn't go upstairs.

Okay, this was fine, he just... had to go make sure this wasn't another human being up there. Or something worse. Which is ridiculous because nothing else could get through the wall. Right?

Right.

Consciously trying to calm his breaths, Prompto walked by Noctis, who was watching him out of the corner of his eye, tapping away at his Kings Knight game.

Making his way back to the front of the church, Prompto veered towards one of the staircases that led up to the loft. The stairs were rotting and dirty and Prompto took a quick picture after glancing at the top, trying in vain to make out any shapes in the darkening room.

Stepping closer to the stairs, Prompto tilted his head to try and get a better view but to no avail. Sighing to himself, Prompto turned to leave and head back to Noctis when something crinkled underneath his foot.

Frowning, Prompto lifted his foot from what he stepped on and squinted at a small plastic bag that definitely wasn't there when they came in.

He crouched down to get a better look, pulling out his phone this time and taking a picture of the bag. The bag had a simple black symbol on the front, something resembling a dog of some sort, and it held a small amount of a powdery substance.

Prompto swallowed, standing up and making his way back to Noctis, his movements feeling jerky and uncoordinated.

Prompto's shoulders sagged when he spotted Noctis in the same position as earlier, apparently having moved on from Kings Knight and back to texting.

Letting his camera hang around his neck, Prompto brought up his messaging app and clicked Noctis' name.

**You:** hey dude don't look @ me, remember that gang issue that's been going on for like, a few weeks now?

 **NightLight:** yah

 **NightLight:** the illegal drug one that we can't pin down or the one we're pretty sure is experimenting w/people?

 **You:** the what

 **NightLight** : shit

 **You:** delete this conversation?

 **NightLight:** Cor will actually destroy me

 **You** : what the hell even happens at those meetings?

 **NightLight:** classified.

 **NightLight** : whats up?

Prompto pulled the image from his phone and sent it to Noctis, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

**NightLight** : oh damn

 **You** : what do we do dude??

 **You** : I think I caught somebody on the cam earlier

 **NightLight** : gonna text g, we need to get out now

As Prompto tried to figure out how to breathe normally again, a few seconds passed before Noctis stood up and stretched casually, "done yet?"

Prompto wondered for half a second if he'd been texting the right guy.

"Y-yeah, let's go. I'm starved anyway, " Prompto said, forcing a grin.

Noctis led the way, striding down the isle with his hands casually placed in his pockets. But his shoulders were stiff and Prompto caught him glancing behind them on more than one occasion.

If the church was silent when they entered it, now it was as if every breath they made reverberated throughout the rest of the building and Prompto had to try and grab Noctis' arm multiple times before he stopped him, right in front of the doors.

Noctis turned to Prompto, a question in his brows but Prompto ignored him, staring at the front doors and searching for any hint of people behind it.

He didn't move until he felt his friends hand pry his hand off his arm and continue moving forward. Prompto sucked in a breath as Noctis aligned himself against the wall next to the doors and motioned for Prompto to join him. Slowly, he began pushing it open, the creaks from the old wood deafening in the silence.

The pregnant pause that followed was probably the worst thing Prompto had ever experienced in his life.

Noctis caught Prompto's eyes and they stared for a moment, then Noctis' expression hardened and he turned to peer outside.  
Prompto leaned over Noctis' shoulder to try and get a look for himself and sighed in relief when he saw nothing but the beautiful dark outdoors.  
Noctis must have also seen nothing, his shoulders and stance relaxed and he turned to Prompto with a quirked smile.

Prompto returned the grin, but faltered when he looked back out the door.

Something was still wrong.

Squinting, Prompto looked into the small brush outside the church entrance and something caught his eye.  
Something reflective.

Noctis must have noticed a change in his expression because he went to turn to where Prompto was looking.

"Nope!" Prompto hissed under his breath and yanked Noctis away from the doors, just in time for the bullet to whizz past where they were standing a moment earlier, sending shards of wood catapulting into different directions.

Gripping Noctis' arm, Prompto pulled them back into the church, ducking behind pillars and pews.

Pausing to catch their breath, Prompto turned to Noctis.

"So, how's that text you sent to Gladio coming along?"

"Shut it, " Noctis said, turning to peek around the pillar they were currently hiding behind.

Noctis whipped back behind the pillar.

"He's here, " He said, whispering.

"Who, Gladio?"

"Yes, Gladi-"

Noctis was interrupted by the sound of a loading gun.

"... I was being sarcastic."

"You were being sarcastic."

A gruff voice stopped their whispered bickering, and Prompto felt like his hair had stood up on the back of his neck.

"Alright kiddos, come on out we just want to talk, " Noctis sent Prompto a raised brow, " if you give us what we want we'll let ya go, how's that sound?"

Prompto shook his head at Noctis.

"We know where you're hiding, don't make this any harder kids."

Noctis bit his lip, looking at Prompto, then hit the back of his head against the pillar in defeat.

Arms raised above his head, Noctis called out,

"Alright we're coming out, don't shoot."

They stepped out from behind the pillar, Prompto following Noctis' lead and placing his hands above his head.

There were three guys waiting for them, only one of which had his gun out and ready, pointing at Noctis.

"Easy does it kiddos, " the first man with the gun spoke again.

Prompto thought his heart was going to crawl out of his throat and leave the rest of them there.

"What do you want?" Noctis asked.

His voice was steady, he'd probably been trained for these kinds of situations. Prompto was jealous.

But also not really.

The man looked Noctis up and down, nodding to himself before relaxing the gun.

"Nothing from you kid, something from your little friend over there."

Ok, Prompto was actually going to throw up.

The air changed, static and angry and Prompto could see from the corners of his eyes the hair on his arms actually were standing up.

The three guys must have noticed as well because the gun was back on Noctis, who didn't even flinch.

"What do you want with him?"

The gun man's eyes narrowed and he gestured to something behind Prompto.

"Who are you kid?"

Noctis didn't move an inch.

"Just some lost kids who decided to go exploring. We mean nothing by it, " Noctis said.

Suddenly, something grabbed Prompto from behind, a yelp of surprise escaping him.

Noctis spun to face him, eyes wide and fear etched onto his face.

An arm was wrapped around Prompto's chest, pinning him against the person holding him while another held something sharp against his neck.

Noctis' face morphed into one of rage.

"What the hell!" Noctis said, not taking his eyes off of the person holding Prompto hostage; his voice had escalated into an angry shout.

Prompto didn't know if he should even breathe.

"That picture your friend took of our package, delete it."

Noctis growled, "You don't have to hold him fucking hostage."

"Do it, " the gun man's voice sounded out of patience, "now."

Noctis scoffed but carefully made his way towards Prompto, reaching into his pocket and taking his phone.

The static energy was almost palpable in the air.

Noctis powered on his phone, making eye contact with Prompto for a moment, something unreadable in his expression.

Silence.

Prompto hated everything. He tried not to swallow.

"I don't know his password."

The tight grip relaxed against Prompto, but the sharp object remained. Noctis scowled and held his phone up to Prompto who was given enough leeway to punch in the digits he knew Noctis knew.

Nice try though buddy.

Noctis maneuvered through Prompto's images and held the phone up to Prompto's captor.

"There? And... deleted. See?"

Prompto's captor leant in to look at the phone and the object slipped from his neck in the process slightly. And that was all Noctis needed.

The static in the air buzzed with sudden activity and then the captor wasn't holding Prompto anymore but was now slumped against the ground with a knife lodged into his shoulder.

The gun fired, but immediately ricocheted off of a shield Noctis has summoned, who grunted from the sudden impact.

Prompto found himself shoved back behind a pew.

"Stay there!" Noctis yelled over the noise.

Prompto lay there for a moment, the sounds of warping and fighting washing over him as he tried to process what just happened.

After figuring out that yes, he was still alive, Prompto peeked over the top of his shelter.

Noctis was fighting the last guard, everyone else either incapacitated or unconscious.

The guard was wielding a standard Lucian sword, something that not everyone could get their hands on. A turncoat maybe? Interesting.

Noctis was clashing with his own standard Lucian sword, one Prompto had seen before many times when he watched his training sessions.

Normally Prompto would have been estatic to see his best friend going against somebody like this, but now wasn't really the time to be taking some action shots.

Something reflected the moonlight out of the corner of his eye -how much time has even passed by now- and he glanced up to the loft, somebody was back up there. And they were armed.

Not sparing a second thought, Prompto booked it to the stairs taking them two at a time, not caring if he ended up falling through the rotten floorboards.

A shot sounded out and Prompto's heart lept in his throat, but when he ducked to look down the stairs, Noctis was still fighting strong. He must have dodged it then.

He wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

Prompto hurriedly finished scaling the steps, slowing down when he caught sight of the sniper.

This was fine, he knew how to fight. Unarmed. Against somebody who was.

This was totally fine.

He glanced down and saw Noctis struggle to dodge the next attack in time.

He needed to act now.

He creeped slowly towards the sniper, flinching when he took another shot but didn't bother looking down this time to check on Noctis.

He just had to be okay.

He saw the sniper ready another shot more quickly this time, and Prompto lunged, grabbing the barrel just as it went off and shoving it skyward.

Prompto screamed as the gun burned through his glove and seared his skin but he managed to wrestle it away from the sniper, the gun falling onto the floor below them.

The sniper threw a punch but he threw himself backwards, his back hitting the railings.

Noctis shouted something but he couldn't make out what was being said, focusing all his efforts on dodging the next attack and trying to land a hit on his own.

Suddenly the man grabbed Prompto, turning and shoving him against the railing again, a loud crack echoing throughout the church.

Prompto gritted his teeth against the pain and grabbed the man back and spun him around with the strength he had left, shoving him back against the railing.

This time it broke, the sniper falling below with a shout and Prompto would have cheered if he didn't end up losing his balance as well and tumbled after him.

The last thing Prompto saw was the ground rushing to meet him and Noctis shouting his name.

* * *

When Prompto woke up, he thought he felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Ow, what the hell, " Prompto held his head as it pulsed in agony, then hissed as his hand burned in protest.

That's when Prompto noticed the bandage covering his hand and upper arm. True panic set in then, before realizing it was his left arm that was covered and he let out a sigh of relief, letting his head relax back into his couch pillows.

Wait a minute...

"Oh you're finally up."

Prompto looked across the room to where Gladio was peeking his head in through the doorway.

"So, " Gladio said as he started making his way into the room, grabbing a chair and sitting down by Prompto's head, "You want the long version or the short version?"

"Uh, " Prompto blinked.

Gladio snorted, "Right, ok how many of my heads are you looking at right now?"

"I- " Prompto finally snapped out of his daze, "- where's Noct?"

Gladio rolled his eyes but smiled anyway, "Not doing much better than you are, don't worry, he's just down the hall getting a pretty strict telling-off."

Prompto exhaled and rubbed his head with his uninjured hand, "So he's not hurt?"

"Nah, brat's fine kid."

"How'd I get home?"

Gladio sighed and crossed his arms, "Noct carried you, we were on our way to grab you guys when he almost quite literally ran into me and Iggy.

"After realizing he wasn't injured we called off the search and rescue and we took you home since we were close by. That fine work done there with your head and arm was by Ignis himself."

Gladio finished, gesturing to Prompto's wrapped injuries.

"Huh, " Prompto examined the neat wraps around his arm before letting it fall back down with a wince.

"Noct told me what you did by the way, " Gladio said, and Prompto turned to see him better, "You saved his life multiple times today. I wouldn't sell yourself short kid, you're gonna do just fine next week."

Prompto didn't notice he was grinning until his cheeks started hurting, "You mean it?"

Gladio snorted, "Yeah man."

Prompto turned back to look at his ceiling before the words hit him.

"Aw no, I still gotta get ready for next week!"

Gladio laughed, "Get better soon!"

Prompto groaned exaggeratedly.

"Ah Prompto, I hear you're feeling better."

Prompto looked back into the living room entryway and saw Ignis making his way towards him, Noctis not far behind.

"Prompto! Are you okay?"

Noctis rushed to his side, hovering his hands as if he didn't know what to do with them before shoving them into his pockets.

Prompto smiled at both of them, "Yeah man I'm okay, no need to worry."

Noctis nodded and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a puff of air.  
Gladio got up from his chair and Ignis took his place, running a hand over the bandages and checking him over.

"Nothing feels out of place? You're fortunate to not have anything broken."

Prompto tried not to shy away from Noctis' advisor answered, "no, thanks for bandaging me up though."

Ignis nodded, looking satisfied. Well, looking like he could be satisfied, Prompto could never get a good read on that guys emotions.

Gladio nudged Ignis then and nodded his head towards the kitchen; Ignis nodded back and stood to leave, "we'll be back, " he said; and then with a pointed look at Noctis, "behave yourselves please."

Noctis rolled his eyes, and then they were gone. He shuffled in place for a moment before folding and taking the seat by Prompto.

It was silent for a while, Prompto could hear Gladio and Ignis' muffled talking from the other room that was interrupted by the ticking of the living room clock that ticked the seconds away through the awkward pause between the two.

"I'm... sorry I dragged you down to the church. I didn't know-" Noctis cut himself off and hung his head.

"Hey it's ok, I got some sick pictures dude. I'll get some printed for you, I think it'll look good in your apartment."

Noctis looked up, meeting his eyes tentatively, "You think?" His voice shook a bit at the end.

Prompto smiled at him, his chest tightening from seeing his friend look so vulnerable.

"Yeah man, I'm just sorry that evidence got deleted though, we could've caught those jerks."

Noctis brightened, "actually, " he pulled out his phone and showed Prompto their conversation, "we still have it, the Glaive are investigating right now and have already arrested two of em at the scene."

Prompto sat up a bit, ignoring the wave of lightheadedness that throbbed through his head, "seriously?! That's awesome!"

Noctis nodded, the smirk back on his face, "I know right, congrats buddy you just took down a crime ring we've been struggling to catch for weeks."

Prompto laughed, "no way, I just took a picture."

Noctis shrugged, "well yeah, but it sounds better when you put it my way, besides, you got bragging rights now too."

"Hmm, tempting."

"It is impressive Prompto, I have to commend you for managing to discover the ring, much less standing up to them. Even if it was reckless, " Ignis said, walking back into the room with a cake lit with candles.

Prompto blinked, "what?"

Gladio followed Ignis, three wrapped presents in his arms, "You heard the man, happy birthday by the way."

Ignis set the cake down at Prompto's living room table and adjusted his glasses, "belated birthday actually, it is the 26th now after all, " he smiled down at Prompto, "though I suppose it's better late than never, don't you think?"

Prompto opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Noctis laughed, loud and happy, "dude we've been planning this for like, three days, I was supposed to be distracting you from going home."

Ignis turned to glare at Noctis, "Yes. That is what you told us you would be doing when you suggested the arcade."

Noctis threw his hands up, clearly having already been through this argument, "I told you they were closed!"

"Then inform me next time, I would not have you wandering around the city after-"

"- Okay up you get, " Gladio cut off the growing argument and picked Prompto up and sat him right side against the couch.

Prompto blinked and caught himself from falling over.

"You- you guys all..."

Prompto's vision blurred, "Aw man, you bunch of jerks. Making a wounded guy cry."

Gladio huffed a laugh, "Yeah we're the worst aren't we, " he nudged Noctis, who almost fell over, "happy birthday punk."

"Happy birthday, " Noctis and Ignis chorused.

Noctis sat next to Prompto and swung his feet on the table next to the cake, much to Ignis' audible horror.

"Make a wish dude, " he said, smiling.

Prompto looked at each of them in turn, taking in the feeling of a warm and full house with smiling and supportive friends.

Prompto wiped his tears against his sleeve and grinned. He closed his eyes, leaned towards the candles and blew.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bit of a headcanon that Prompto tends to pick up strays off the streets for the night before dropping them off shelters, not just Pryna lol  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
